Tea Time
by Mynce
Summary: A tale of the Mad Hatter, at the peak of his madness. Old villains arise, new enemies are made and the madness spreads like a haze over Gotham. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Tea Time - Chapter One

by: The Hatter

Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman.

Note: This is the story off 'The Hatter' account. It is my brothers account and the story has been moved to my account, I will be co writing with him.

The sky is dark, and clouds are looming overhead, ready to burst. Lightning flashes through the sky, and a large, Victorian structure perched on the edge of a cliff sits ominously, seeming to absorb the bolts of lightning. This is Arkham Asylum, home of Gotham's criminally insane. A blue van makes its way slowly towards the asylum gates, puffs of smoke rising into the air. A guard opens the gates, and the van continues on its way, towards the depths of madness itself...

A face appears, looking through the bars of a small window on one side of the structure. It is obscured by shadow, and a voice drifts through the bars.

"Alright, it's time for your meds. You know the drill."

The face disappears from the window, and in the poor lighting of the small, dank cell, a slight frown is visible.

"If only you knew Time as well as I do..."

The guard shakes his head, reaching for the cell door.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't give a hard time, or you know what'll happen."

The guard unlocks the door, and ushers a white-clad nurse in. The resident's frown deepens, and he takes a watch out of his shirt pocket, staring at it. The guard and the nurse enter, the nurse trembling noticably.

"Don't worry, miss. This one won't be giving any trouble", the guard intones, reaching for the inmate's arm.

Suddenly, the small, odd-looking man looks up at the guard, eyes wide open in a vacant stare. Now the guard can see the pocketwatch, which had been concealed in the shadows.

"Hey, what's that? You aren't supposed to-"

The guard stops suddenly, the razor sharp chain of the watch wrapped around his throat. He falls to the ground, throat impossibly mutilated. The nurse screams, and runs for the cell door. The inmate, having retrieved the watch, grabs her by the collar and smashes her soundly against the head with the large antique. She drops like a stone, unconscious. The inmate's frown disappears, and his eyes focus on the nurse.

"I told you blood wouldn't suit the works," he says passively.

Donning the guard's garb over his jail clothes, and putting on the hat, 3 sizes too big for him, he strides into the hall. He walks towards the gate at the end of the hall, amongst yells and screams from his fellow inmates. Taking the guard's key ring, he fumbles with it until he finds the key to the gate. Opening it, he climbs down a narrow, cold stairway, spiraling downwards until he reaches his destination. Walking towards the main doors, immediately undistinguishable in his prison guard outfit, he tips his hat to the receptionist.

"Cheerio madam," he calls out to her.

She looks up and nods to him, a smile on her face. The Mad Hatter walks out the front door, past the guards and on to freedom...

A small, dark apartment, virtually barren except for a large, blue easy chair and a small tv set on a broad oak desk in front of it. It is set on the news channel, and a pretty, brunette newswoman is talking.

"This just in. The Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum. This madman is not to be approached under any circumstance. If you see him please attempt to contact the police. He is armed and extremely dangerous."

The newswoman is handed a paper. She looks it over. "It seems that Jervis Tetch, aka the Mad Hatter, has also escaped. He is believed to be armed and dangerous. If you see him, contact authorities immediate-" the television set fizzes and goes blank.

Hatter lunges forward in his large chair, slamming his fists onto the desk.

"Pah! Confound that miserable clown, he steals all my glory! So he's extremely dangerous, and I'm just dangerous?"

He grins evilly, snapping his head around and staring out a nearby window, into the sky.

"Well, we'll see about that. I'll sweep over Gotham, and kill the Bat!"

Pondering, he looks at the blank television set thoughtfully.

"How to win Gotham's love? I'll need some things..."


	2. Chapter 2

Tea Time - Chapter Two

by: The Hatter

Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman.

Note: This is the story off 'The Hatter' account. It is my brothers account and the story has been moved to my account, I will be co writing with him.

The sun is setting in the sky, a dully blazing orange orb amongst the many dark clouds.

"It's always dark in Gotham," muses the Hatter to himself, exiting the small 3 story apartment building.

Dressed in a green coat and pants, white dress shirt with upturned collar, green top hat, and oversized red bowtie, he strolls down the dirty, desecrated sidewalk, looking perfectly out of place in this bland, colorless neighborhood.

A yellow taxi soon drives up, pulling up next to him. The driver, a balding, pale skinned fellow, rolls down his window slightly.

"Mr... 'Hat'?" he calls out uncertainly.

The Hatter grins, and reaches for the back door.

"Yes, my dear fellow. I am Mr. Hat."

Getting in, he holds his top hat on his head to avoid it being knocked off.

Holding up a white gloved hand, he calls out, "To the docks. And please, do hurry. Time is a-waiting." Chuckling to himself, he savors the startled reaction of the driver.

"Err, yeah. Gotham docks." The man throws the car into gear, pulling out into the street.

Arriving at the docks after a 2 hour drive through very heavy traffic, the car pulls over beside a pier. The driver turns to the Hatter.

"That'll be 50 dollars and 35 cents."

Sullenly, the Hatter replies, "I haven't got any money, you bonehead. Did you have to take every longcut and find every traffic jam in the city?"

He reaches into his coat pocket, suddenly back in high spirits.

"However, coincidentally, my good man, do you play cards?"

The driver scowls. "Look buddy, you'd better pay up, and fast. I've dealt with punks like you before!"

The Hatter, pulling out what appears to be a pack of cards, sneers.

"My, what manners. And to think I was just going to deal you one card. Looks like you get the whole pack!"

Pulling the cards out of the pack, he grabs the driver's head and thrusts them into his neck. The stiff, razor sharp cards slice his neck to ribbons, and his life is gone before he even blinks.

The Hatter scowls and places the now bloody cards back in the pack and in his pocket.

"What a mess. You're going to have to clean this up, you know that?"

Grabbing the dead driver's head, he gives it a hard yank, completely severing it. Putting the head on the seat next to him, he grins at it and shakes his finger, as though lecturing it.

"Well, it's your mess! I haven't a cut on me."

The door opens, and he climbs out of the car, stretching. It is now night, and the moon is looming large and round. No stars can be seen, for this is Gotham. The smog and smoke from all the factories and cars pollutes the air, constricting the night sky.

The Hatter walks down the walkway, staring intently into the night. He stops in front of a small aluminum building placed somewhat haphazardly by the dock, a dim light on inside.

Looking at a small slip of paper, the Hatter mumbles to himself.

"This is the place..."

He raps on the door, and an enormous black haired man in a pinstriped suit opens it a crack. He takes a look at the Hatter and turns his head toward an unseen point in the building.

"Hey boss, I think this is the guy we been waiting for."

A pause, and he looks at the Hatter.

"Boss says you kin come in."

The Hatter raises his eyebrows, looking amused.

"Why you haven't even asked me who I am yet! Were I your boss, I would certainly let you go."

The large man frowns, then says,

"Oh yeah! Who are you?"

The Hatter stands up as far on his tiptoes as he can, looking up into the man's face.

"Why I am the Mad Hatter, my dear boy. Now let me in."

The man pulls open the door, and Hatter walks by, into a very dimly lit room. There is a small mahogany desk in the middle, with a small lamp on it, the only light on in the room. A figure stands in the darkness, holding something.

The Hatter looks around, and clears his throat.

"Well then, lets have it! I haven't all night, you know. If I could, I'd steal it, but the moon would get angry."

The figure steps into the light, and lays a hand on the desk. He is an old, balding man with round glasses. Dressed in a black suit and bowtie, his right arm is holding a dummy dressed in a pinstriped suit and fedora, with a miniature Tommy gun and a scar on it's right cheek.

"Well don't just stand there, dummy! Get the suitcase!"

The dummy seems to say, almost as though it has a life of it's own. The white-haired man trembles nervously.

"Y-yes Mr. Scarface sir!"  
He stammers, and reaching under the desk pulls out a black leather bound suitcase. He lays it on the desk, and looks over at the Hatter.

"An' you'll ge handing over the cash gefore the sun sets tomorrow?"  
The dummy asks.

"Not to worry, my little wooden friend. You'll get your... cash."

The Hatter walks over to the desk and takes the suitcase.

"Mr. Scarface, shouldn't you give him a warning?"  
the mild mannered man asks.

"Hey shut up, dummy. I'll call the shots around here!"

The dummy seems to point it's miniature gun at the Hatter.  
"If I don't get my money, I'll gut you like a fish. That's a warning, guddy."

The Hatter laughs. "Not to worry, blockhead! I said you'll get your money."

He walks out the door, the marionette screaming obscenities at him.  
"Call me glockhead, will ya? I'll kill you you no go-"

The door slams shut behind him, cutting off the stream of threats.

The Hatter walks with the suitcase towards the still waiting cab, and climbs in the driver's seat, pushing the headless corpse out. He puts his foot on the gas, and slowly drives away.


	3. Chapter 3

Tea Time - Chapter Three

by: Mynce

Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman.

Note: This is the story off 'The Hatter' account. It is my brothers account and the story has been moved to my account, I will be co writing with him.

The briefcase makes a thumping noise as it is pulled up the dusty squeaking stairs behind the Hatter. For such an early time, few people were out, he muses to himself. He pulls the briefcase into the dusty room he has rented, and slowly closes the door.

The Hatter places the briefcase onto the worn bed and grins well rubbing his hands together gleefully, like a child at a candy shop. He flicks the brass locks on the briefcase, and slowly pushes the lid up.

The Hatter grins, his eyes shinning in the dark like mirrors reflecting light.

Yes, he thinks to himself, this will do nicely…

Batman walks along the dark alley, his black leather boots echoing sounds against the brick walls. He is of course clad in his usual black attire, complete with the cape. He is looking for the Joker, who has escaped from Arkham Asylum, again.

The alley seems dark and menacing, though this could just be from Batman's presence.

A sound forces Batman's ears to prick in anticipation as he presses against a wall. He is nothing but a shadow now, a shadow waiting and watching.

"Batman?" the sound echoes much like Batman's boots had done earlier.

Batman reaches out and grabs the green clad man and covers his mouth. "Be silent" he mutters at Robin who in return gives a muffled apologetic laugh. He releases Robin who in return presses like Batman against the wall.

A shadow looms against the walls as a figure walks briskly down the alley way. The sound of clicking is heard, Batman braces himself, his hand drifting down to his belt. his muscles strain to launch just as the figure comes around the corner.

"Eak?!" the sound of a woman's voice is heard as Robin tackles her to the ground. Batman sighs and looks at the sky almost as if to say, "God give me strength."

It seems that the table has been set for tea, the Hatter thinks as he sips a white porcelain cup of tea and watches the news. The news reporter, the same brunette is updating the waiting civilians of Gotham with worse and worse news.

"the Joker has struck and sent a ripple of fear down the spine of Gotham City. There has just recently been a hostage situation…"

The Hatter turns the television set off and leans back as a sinister smile stretches across his face.

"It seems that the game has just begun.."


	4. Chapter 4

Tea Time - Chapter Four

by: Mynce & The Hatter

Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman.

Note: This is the story off 'The Hatter' account. It is my brothers account and the story has been moved to my account, I will be co writing with him.

-----

The Mad Hatter began to sing to himself, and such a peculiar little jingle  
you never did hear. 

"See yon cage my little lass?

That doth contain yon beast?

Do not approach the cage my lass,

Lest you become It's feast.

And should you happen near,

And yon Thing should say quite queer,

'I'm in something of a rage,

'Tis false, these accusations that you hear.

'You see, I haven't eaten in an age,

'And haven't eaten in a year.

Respond thus my little one,

'Please, do lend an ear.

'What is jolly, bright and fun,

'Yet always, worketh hard,

'Who's work is never done?

As It mulls this over,

Take your leave and escape.

When It's thoughts do draw near,

The Thing shall say quite queer,

'A bright, shiny cape?

And as It's thoughts begin to cool,

The beast doth realize,

'Outwitted by a fool,

'Any man could see,

'That the lass hath two eyes,

'And I all but six.

'Here is where your peril lies,

'This cage is made of sticks.

'Why am I here? Why are you here? Why is anything any particular sort of  
thing, and what is T-H-I-N-G?"

He regards the bound and gagged little girl sitting on an oak chair directly  
opposite him across the long table.

"Would you like some?"

He stands, and produces a pipe from his vest pocket identical to the one he  
is smoking.

The girl screams in a most muffled manner, and, shaking, tears are  
evident... why they are rolling down her cheeks.

"You will drown in that river if you are not careful, Monster."

Lighting the pipe, he strides over to her and forces it into her mouth.

"Inhale!" 

--------

Anna Dune is standing fidgeted at the police station. Her face is pale and streaked from crying, her nails have been bitten low. She checks her watch and sees it is well after 2 am in the morning. She would be on her morning shift now at the hospital if it weren't for..

Her stomach clenches as bile rises in her throat, a panic attack soon reaches her like a roaring train. She is forced to sit down, she lowers her head in-between her legs and starts to breath. She needs air, she needs fresh air, she needs…

"Ms Dune?"

Anna looks up at the police officer. He has brown hair sifted to the side and a stern expression.

"Ms Dune I'm officer Trinity, I'm here to talk to you - are you ok?" he takes in her appeal. Damn she looks tired.

"Having a panic attack - bag - paper bag!" she replies her lips chapped.

Officer Trinity nods and quickly leaves then returns with the paper bag, he gives it to her. Anna places it over her mouth and breathes, her head pounding painfully. She gives her self a moment to calm down than lowers the bag, "water."

The officer returns with the water and hands it to her. She takes a sip.

"Ms Dune, I need your help - can you give me your help?"

She nods letting a whimper escape her.

"Now your daughter" he pauses and watches as she lowers her head into her hands. "Your daughter - Lisa, when exactly did she go missing?"

Anna shakes her head slowly, "I don't know I… I was at work the baby sitter called me she said.. Oh God.. She said Lisa.. Was gone". Anna breaks into sobbing tears as the officer records her words on paper.

"Can I have a description of your daughter?"

Anna shudders and licks her lips, "she's eleven years old, blond hair blue eyes.. Small.." Anna squints her eyes almost as if trying to remember, "she has a scar, on the left part of her forehead, its small.. An accident from falling."

The officer nods, "What was she wearing?"

Anna's head snaps up, "Pyjama's what the fuck do you think?!"

The officer frowns, "Ms Dune please calm down."

"I am fucking calm I… I'm sorry.. I just lost my fucking daughter!"

Anna leaves the station a little bit later. She pulls a cigarette out of her purse and lights it, she takes a puff and starts to walk down the street. She is trying not to sob. She turns into an alley way and leans against the wall, she lets her self slowly fall to the cold hard street.

"Smoking will kill you.."

Anna nearly has a heart attack and leaps up, she looks around and her eyes slowly fall onto a leather clad figure. Her mouth falls opened in disbelief.

--------

The room is small, the apartment smaller. The Hatter is forcing a young girl  
to suck on a wooden pipe, his having fallen to the floor. The smoke whirling  
through the room and from her mouth, she sputters and coughs, the gag having  
been removed.

"You like that, don't you?" He muses aloud. The girl, wide eyed and   
frightened, begins to mumble and scream. "Do as you please, there is no  
escaping your inevitable penetration."

"Yes, you will soon penetrate the veil of sanity, and see as clearly as I do  
now."

Caressing her blonde hair slowly, he stares into her eyes.

"Ah, the eyes are said to be the gateway into the soul. These eyes will soon  
show me yours."

--------

The streets are dark, and grimy. Water drips from the buildings and make hollow echoing sounds. A lone figure walks along said street with a coat pulled up close around his face. Other people walk down the street, criminal like people with weapons and what not attached to their belts. The lone figure comes into view of a nightclub for the 'underworld', he can feel himself tense.

He enters the night club and heads towards the back door, shovelling through crowds of people, stumbling every few steps. He makes it to the back and slowly turns the knob, it opens and he goes through the door. He looks ahead of him and sees a desk, at this desk an obese man with a long bird like nose dressed in a fine black tuxedo is sat.

He is surrounded by black clothed men with guns.

"Well well well, if it isn't my old friend _Scarecrow_" says the man, this is followed by a squawking laughter. "You escaped the funny farm I see" another laugh.

Scarecrow looks up at the man, _Penguin_ with gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"Let me guess," says Penguin "you plan to get revenge?" he laughs again, the men aim their guns. "No, no do not be fools, lower those he cant do anything, he's washed up."

Scarecrow is angry, his head starts to pound, water dripping down into his vision. Penguin crosses his arms and smiles, a menacing smile, "tell me do you still turn into that _animal_?" he asks, "or did your little coma change that?"

Scarecrow's head hurts more, he laughs "and if I do?"

Penguin shrugs, "you'd probably be hunted down by Batman within moments, tell me has word gotten out of your 'escape' yet?"

"No but words gotten out of your ally with him" Scarecrow hisses, his side hurts.

Penguin laughs, the sound hurts Scarecrows ears, "I did not ally him, but I must say being off of his hit list is a nice change, Scarecrow, tell me how do you live on?"

"Shut up.."

"Honestly look at yourself, your pathetic, washed up."

"Shut up!"

"Why do you even bother trying anymore? You've got nothing, no 'super powers' no toxins nothing."

"SHUT UP!"

"Why did you even bother trying to break out of Arkham, your nothing but an animal anyhow."

A sound; much like a wounded animal is heard. The sound of ripping is also heard, a snarl and then a crackle more menacing then ever is heard from Penguin,

"The Scarebeast returns!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tea Time - Chapter Five

by: Mynce & The Hatter

Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman.

Note: This is the story off 'The Hatter' account. It is my brothers account and the story has been moved to my account, I will be co writing with him.

Note: This chapter does contain slight male/male sexual activity. You have been warned, also note that the pairing IS Robin and Batman this is most likely as far as we will go with exploiting any kind of relationship between the two. You have been warned.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

-----------

A mirror sits on a desk barren of all but a pack of playing cards. The room  
is dank and cold, and a small window overlooks Gotham's industrial sector.  
There is a poster on the wall depicting Groucho Marx in Duck Soup. Suddenly,  
in the mirror, a wide rectos of a grin appears, yellowed teeth set off by  
crimson lips, smeared with lipstick. Green hair sits atop a vaudeville, face  
which appears painted at first glance. However, on second look, one can see   
that it is skin. Whether or not what lies underneath is blood and meat... is  
not for us to truly know. 

He is naked, except for a pair of shorts with lewd smiley faces cluttering  
them. His long, thin arm reaches out of view, and comes back, his long, thin  
fingers, which end in long, hard, yellowed nails, clutching a green  
brazier. Watching himself in the mirror, he fastens it across his chest  
slowly. Grinning, with a wild look in his eye, he then reaches under the  
desk and retrieves a pair of purple high heeled shoes. Sitting them to the   
side, he takes off his shorts and slowly pulls on a pair of red pantyhose,  
his deathly thin, emaciated frame looking like a spectre from the deep. He  
then dons a pair of purple dress pants and a purple Armani jacket over a  
yellow dress shirt, ending with a tie adorned with smiley faces. Slipping  
into the high heeled shoes, he looks at his reflection with a satisfied  
chuckle. Suddenly there is a growl heard, and his hand jerks suddenly,   
covered with blood.

"HARLEY! FEED THE GODDAMN HYENA!" a high pitched, maniacal voice screams.   
From somewhere below, a voice replies. "Sorry mistah J!" He straightens up  
and grabs a rag from the corner, wrapping up his hand. The black and white  
speckled hyena trots anxiously behind him. Spinning around, he kicks it,  
knocking it onto the floor. "STEEE-RIKE!" He yells, throwing his hands into  
the air. Whimpering in pain, the assaulted animal runs out the small, metal  
door. The tall, gaunt, purple figure strides out of the room, and descends a  
long stairwell at the end of the desolate hallway into what is clearly a  
large warehouse.

-------

"So" she says eyeing the man in front of her, "what the fuck do you want?" Anna is severely pissed, she's already gone through way more cigarettes then she ought to. She is sitting on a leather couch, her own leather couch. The room she's in is her living room, it has green walls, for her daughter whose favourite colour was green and wood floors. It was rather cosy with an assortment of antiques scattered around.

Across from her, on her own leather chair sat Batman. Standing next to him was another man, Anna had problems remembering who he was. Batman had said he wanted to talk to her and see where her daughter was kidnapped, he said he had suspicion that she was kidnapped by one of the freaks who were always on TV. Great, she thinks, not only is my daughter gone but she's in the hands of some fucking lunatic.

"Well" the man in green who was standing next to Batman starts, however Anna interrupts, "and you are..?"

The muscles in Robin's jaw tense for a second before he replies, "Robin.. Side kick?"

Anna squints her eyes, looking as though she is thinking, "Sorry doesn't ring a bell."

Robin's fist furl at his side, "forget it then.." he grits out between clenched teeth.

"Okay" she turns to Batman, "you were saying?" Robin is outraged at being ignored, but stays silent.

"I need to look at your daughters room - she was kidnapped from there correct?" Batman asks, his voice low and rather dronish.

"Yes.."

Batman stands and looks at Anna expectantly. She doesn't budge, "if my baby was kidnapped by one of those fuckers on TV.. Then what are the chances she's still alive?"

Batman doesn't reply for a moment, then opens his mouth, "pretty good chances, but we cant waist time."

--------

Harley Quinn walked across the hard metal floor of the warehouse with   
nothing on, not even a stitch.

"Take something off, you must be hot!" said the cackling kook, regarding the  
heavily clothed Harley, in full winter wear.

"I can't take something off if I haven't anything on," she puzzled.

"It's very easy to take off more than nothing," replied the Joker.

THE BATMAN runs over a rugged rooftop while reconciling with the reaction he  
had to the news of the girl's disappearance earlier.

THE ROBIN runs by his side. Admiring the rugged masculinity and defined  
jaw line of the Dark Knight, he suddenly slips and falls precariously close  
to an edge he is nearing

Batman swoops to his side, helping him up with an outstretched hand.  
Silently, the pair swoop into the night.

The child is breathing, but just barely. Hatter stands over her, wringing   
his hands. "Breathe. Breathe. Breathe."

"Wake up!"

"You are dreaming, child!"

The small girl stirs and slowly, shakily, rises. All fight is gone from her.  
There are no shackles.

The Hatter smiles. "Thank you for waking. I was worried that you would leave  
before we had had all our fun."

Standing, he walks over to a large, antique old chest. Opening it, he pulls  
out a dusty old tome.

"I'm going to read you some of my favourite of poems."

The girl, weary, frightened, and unstable, sits there, unmoving.

The Hatter begins to read aloud. 

-------

An unnatural sound fills the air with a slight whine attached. Batman does a back flip narrowly avoiding the onslaught from the Scarebeast. Robin gets behind and prepares to launch an attack, anything to wound the ghastly looking creature. He is however quickly knocked to the side by one of the creatures arms. It looks to be a rather fruitless fight, Robin muses as he forces himself up; his body groaning weakly.

Batman notices Robin and cant help but think of how little help he's been lately. He jumps to attack Scarebeast, however the creature has another idea in mind. With a inhuman growl he releases a gas of some sort, hitting Batman in the face. Batman shrugs the gas off and gets the attack in on the Scarebeast that he desperately needed. With a whimper the creature slowly shrinks and falls on the ground as a man.

Batman looks at the man, Jonathan Crane and shakes his head in annoyance, he has no idea how all these criminals have been able to escape Arkham and just recently too. With a sigh he looks at Robin who is standing up and looking at him oddly. Batman slowly raises an eyebrow and continues to watch Robin as he walks towards Batman. Robin then presses his lips against Batman's heatedly.

Batman returns Robin's kiss and quickly slips his tongue into Robin's mouth. It's a quick battle of dominance which is won by the much more experienced and older Batman.

"Fucking Faggots."

Both break away at the Scarecrow's words and spin to look at him. He has disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Tea Time"

By: Mynce & The Hatter

Disclaim: I do not own.

Note: There wont be anymore Batman and Robin homosexuality. We will however try to have something sexually appealing for Valentines day.

-------

Anna is leaning against the hospital she works at, a cigarette between her fingers. She takes a puff and looks out at the dark sky, a cold breeze tosses her ebony black hair. She is dressed in her doctor's uniform, all blue and plain, much like her personality she muses. The air is rather chilled and her breath makes swirls of cold air in front of her. She watched interested as a man approaches her.

He is lanky and tall. On his head brown hair is swept by the unwelcome air, green eyes are pointed straight at her; his skin reflecting the moon. He stumbles over to her and stop directly in front of her, she should feel scared but instead feels nothing but annoyance for his disturbing her smoke break. She brings the cigarette to her mouth and inhales slowly, than blows it out.

She tries to remember where she has seen him before, but cant recall.

"What the fuck do you want?"

She has been swearing to much over the last few days. He eyes her and raises a brow.

"Your daughter is missing is she not?"

Anna doesn't make any movement to say anything.

"I can help you recover her, if you like. For a price."

Anna still doesn't say anything.

"I want Batman. Alive. I will call you, we will talk more."

She blinks, and he's gone.

-------

Hatter sat down his cup of tea, staring pensively at young Lisa.

'Wither thou wilt, my sweet, you can never quite reach the wabes.'

Staring at him, her face a rictus of confusion, she starts slowly.

'Why am I here?'

'What do you want?'

The madman purses his lips.

'Who are you?' He asks.

She begins to cry. Her tears are forming a small pool in her saucer, which  
is before her, along with a large cup filled with tea.

'I don't know,' She sobs.

The Hatter nods, and stretches out his hand towards her.

'WHO ARE YOU?'

------------------------------

The medical facility which is the Gotham Regional Hospital looms ahead,   
professional and crisp, with many cars parked outside despite the early  
hour.

Doctor John Cash exits his nondescript SUV. He is a tall, thin, dark man  
with straght brown hair neatly combed to the side. A pair of tiny, round  
spectacles perch on his nose, and he has an air of dignity about him. His  
hand retrieves a brown briefcase, which he handles with care. Walking slowly  
towards the building, he reaches the sliding doors and steps in. A young,   
brunette nurse hurries by, greeting him.

'Good morning Doctor!'

The doctor nods to her, smiling.

'Good morning Wendy,'

He says in a crisp, thin, steely voice.

Walking towards the elevator, amongst the various few people milling about,   
he pushes the up button and gets on as the doors slide open. Selecting the  
5th, topmost floor, the doors slowly slide shut. He is alone. The doors  
slide open again, a faint dinging sounding out.

Exiting, he strides down a long, white hall towards a large office with Dr.  
John Cash inscribed on it. 

-------

Anna's fogged mind hardly registers the ringing phone beside her bed. The phones rings are rather demanding which pisses off the bossy women. Her hand shoots out and grabs the phone with anger.

"Who the fuck is this?"

Her voice is croaked with sleep, her lips dry.

"Is that the way you always answer your phone Miss Dune?"

Anna looks at the caller ID. It says; "Gotham Regional Hospital".

"Uh.. Whose this?" she asks in a more polite tone.

"Dr. John Cash - we've found your dead cat."

"Huh?" Anna asks.

A dark laughter fills the phone, "I'm just kidding. We've found your dead daughter."

"WHAT!?" Anna screams into the phone. More laughter, "seriously I'm just screwing with you. Please come to our emergency room, number 302 as soon as possible."

The phone clicks off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Tea Time"

By: Mynce and The Hatter

Disclaim: I do not own Batman.

Note: This is going to be our Valentines day chapter. It will have some sexually activity but not to much considering that none of our characters except for Batman and Robin have interacted that way and we are not doing any more Batman Robin sexual scenes.

------

The Mad Hatter was quite mad, you see. He wore atop his head a hat and around his body a coat. He stood by the little girl with the blonde hair. He watched with keen interest as she inhaled the toxic fumes of the drug he had been smoking earlier. She had stopped coughing by now and had been reduced to a mere purring mass of disorientation. Swirls of smoke filled the air, caressing the furniture like a mother caressing her infant.

The Hatter decided he would have a little jig and picked up the non-moving girl in his arms. He than proceeded to dance around the room humming any odd little tune that should pop into his head. The child's legs dragged along the ground and her head slumped back words like a broken puppet.

"Monster.. What is your name?" he asks in a sing-song voice. The child makes an odd bubbling sound in her throat, "I don't know.." the tears begin to fall once again.

"Tell me your name MONSTER!" he screams in a shrillest voice.

"Noooo" she moans, "I don't knowwwww."

Than she falls to the ground.

"It seems the child has overdosed," The Hatter muses.

------

Anna is looking at the man sitting at the desk in front of her. His fingers are pressed together at the tips he looks business like; crisp and clean. He looks rather handsome, she muses to herself. He eyes her and gives a crooked grin, "lets discuss our exchange shall we?"

"My daughter for Batman - a fair exchange." Anna nodes.

Jonathan Crane A.K.A Scarecrow, stands from his desk and circles it so that he is standing in front of her. Anna regards his movements with little interest.

"How do I know I can trust you? Your one of those 'freaks' from Arkham" Anna asks.

The word 'freak' registers with Crane, and not in a good way.

"Do not call me a freak I can be quite dangerous."

Anna laughs, "freak."

Crane frowns and steps towards her, "do not call me a freak."

"Freak!"

He moves towards her harshly and slams his fist down on the desk beside her so that she is trapped.

"DO NOT CALL ME A FREAK!"

The office is quiet now, his words echo off the walls. She cant help herself as she opens her mouth,

"Freak."

He smiles a sinister smile before grabbing her arm and yanking her towards him, he than grabs her hair with his other hand and yanks her head back. Anna is stunned and doesn't know what to do, she is even more stunned when she feels his mouth descend upon her neck; biting and sucking.

"Ow!" she exclaims as he bites rather forcefully at the junction in-between her neck and shoulder. His movements aren't clumsy but they are brutal almost punishment-like. Despite his efforts at hurting her, Anna feels a tightening in her stomach, she feels disgusted with herself and is wondering why she does not push him away. Her one arm that is free has now snaked its way around his neck. She is now sitting on his desk with him in-between her legs.

His hand releases her other arm and now works at the buttons on her shirt, after a few seconds he is annoyed and merely rips the garment at the front, pulling all the buttons off her favourite shirt. The shirt is opened revealing her plain black bra and once again his hand resumes the hold on her other arm. His mouth leaves her neck and moves towards her face. She tries to turn her face in a last effort of saving her pride but he yanks her head back in place crashing his mouth against hers.

Suddenly tears erupt from her eyes as his tongue pushes its way into her mouth. What was she doing? Her daughter was missing and here she was acting like some two cent dirty slut. Anna hated herself at that moment, she rips her arm from under his and pushes him away. Than without another word she hastily closes her shirt best as she could and leaves his office.

Crane stood watching her go and wondered briefly if the female surgeons greatest fear was cutting her own daughter open.

------

The dank, dark, vast, emptiness could choke any man not viler than the room  
that the emtiness resided in.

The figure striding through the knee-high water at the bottom of the area,  
however, is no man.

It is the figure of a great Beast, and in one scaly claw, it clutches what  
is clearly a man's head, torn from the body it was once attached to, face  
stretched in a grimace of horror, large bite wounds coverng the top, strange  
fluids dripping out.

The upside down head seemed to warn anyone who could see it to run, stay  
away.

However, there was no one to see it as the Beast continued to devour it.

Continuing towards the side of the room to a long ladder tightly bolted to  
the side of the wall, stretching far above to a faint spot of light, the   
creature mounts this and climbs up, up, and up.

Reching the bottom of a round, metal cover, which should be very heavy to   
any man, the creature effortlessly lifts this with one hand, sending it  
flying into the air.

Crawling out of the smelly, putrescent, ooze filled darkess, it emerges into  
a different darkness, the twilight of a crisp Gotham night. This is the   
Narrows, so no one is about to see a horrible, reptilian being climb out of  
a sewer hole and replace the cover, and enter a run down building across the  
street.  
------

Professor Jonathan Crane, rid of the shackles of his alter ego, dressed in  
the same suit from earlier, pulls his SUV up to the run down building. He   
gets out, carrying the same brown briefcase, still sealed. His manner is  
still. Walking towards the building quickly, he looks about and pushes open  
an old wooden door, scarred and marred, chipped but still standing.

Closing it behind him, a delapidated hallway stretches out, and he heads  
towards a starwell at the end of it. A hole is directly in front of it, and   
Crane glances down into the dark, smelly basement before stepping over it  
and continuing up the creaky stairs.

At the top, he walks down yet another hall, the end obscured in darkness.  
There is a hulking shadow sitting on an old couch which is equally obscured   
in darkness.

Crane speaks, standing rigidly several feet in front of the thing, grimacing  
from the smell.

'Have you eliminated the good Doctor Cavendish?'

A growling, hissing, huge voice fills the room.

'YESSS.'

'Excellent. Where is the head, as per our deal?'

There is a pause. A huge, scaly claw reaches forth into the little light  
there is, holding a badly mauled, mostly eaten thing which is faintly  
recognizable as the head seen earlier.

'Good god!'

Crane starts, jumping back. He holds up one hand.

'Never mind, I believe you! I said a head, not corn on a cob!!'

'HUNGRY.'

He adjusts his glasses.

'Next time, please attempt to follow my instructions a bit better.'

'SO HUNGRY.'

The professor smiles slightly.

'Well then, eat away, my friend. I will contact you for any future  
arrangements.'

Crane sits down his briefcase, opening it slowly. It is filled with human  
organs, and they have begun to smell slightly.

'Here they are. The best cuts, just as you requested.'

There is a growl which fills the room, and Crane quickly leaves the way he  
can, wiping his brow as he exits the house.

He enters his SUV, and slowly pulls away. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Tea Time**

_**Chapter Eight**_

**By: Mynce & The Hatter**

**Disclaim: We do not own or presume to own.**

**AN: This chapter is more gruesome than some of the others, we aware be very aware and keep your kiddies away from the computers.**

Lights swirled around her face, all sorts of colours. Red, blue, green, yellow, silver.. Shades as well; grey, black and white. She couldn't help but giggle, she reached one of her petit pale hands out - trying to grasp one of the lights. Her hand melted through the yellow like water through fingers.

"Mummy" she suddenly exclaimed, pointing aggressively at the black light. "My mummy, mummy in my tummy tummy.." she mumbled well standing up slowly. The world rocked around her as she twirled around in the dimmed room.

"Mummy in my tummy lights light mummy tummy.. Mummy my tummy hurts.." she mumbled before falling to the ground. Her head hit the side of the coffee table, splitting it open. Crimson blood poured from the wound as the taste of metal filled her mouth. She let her head roll to the side and stared at a pill bottle. The side was blurry, she had always been a bad reader.

"De.. Ex.. Dexe.. Drine.. Dexedrine..?"

She was going to die.

The Hatter walked along the wet road quite happy you see. He had made a deal, quite the lovely deal indeed. The Bat for the monster.

"I do hope it's alright well I'm gone, be quite the pity if it were to run away from me" The Hatter said aloud. He stopped to look at a street sign, yes he was quite close now. Gotham Regional Hospital looks menacing in the dark with the moon casting it's eerie glow, The Hatter thought.

"Up up up up up up, jump!"

The Hatter jumped just as the elevator stopped at the floor he needed. Giggling he exited through the sliding doors and looked for the room number he needed; 302.

"Ooooo Mr. Scarecrowwww?"

He entered the room.

"The Mad Hatter I presume?" Scarecrow looked at the short man across the desk from him. His finger tips were pressed together in a most peculiar way.

"I believe you are quite correct my good man.. Now this 'deal' you have for me?"

Scarecrow smiled, "Right to business I respect that, well here it is. Bring me the girl you have - Lisa and I give you the Bat."

"And what would you get out of this? Dr. Crane" The Hatter asked, quite paranoid.

"My most excellent man, working with you is the reward itself" Scarecrow lied.

"Very well than, I shall bring you the girl. Tata."

The Hatter exited the building and slowly but surely made his way back to the apartment.

That pathetic fool.. Crane.. Your true motives cloud your eyes. The Hatter privately observed.

It is a dark and sullen night. The man in black atop a roof, has broken into  
fight.

Large and small, short and tall, he defeats them all.

The Batman stands triumphantly, for he has made them fall.

...

Humpty Dumpty sat in the mall.

A short, very overweight, bald man sits timidly on a bench which looks tiny  
under his girth.

He surveys the crowds of people, and notices a small boy crying, alone and  
lost under a large, hanging sign.

No one seems to notice the child, maybe 4 years old.

Humpty rises slowly from his bench, and walks over to the boy. He bends down  
to talk to him.

They boy stops crying, and they walk out of the place, had in hand.

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.

Outside, he leads the child through the parking lot and into a distant van  
in a secluded street behind the mall.

The child begins to cry again, loudly, and the timid looking man suddenly  
leaps into action, grabbing a rag from his pocket and stuffing it into the  
boy's mouth. He opens the back of the van, a large, black, widowless  
monster, and shoves the child in roughly.

Getting in and closing the doors, seemingly oblivious to the child's  
screams, he snatches a length of rope from the floor and ties the boy up.  
The dome light dimly illuminates the scene unfolding.

Taking a large butcher knife, he shoves it into the quivering, screaming,  
crying mass underneath him.

Blood oozes from the child, and he shudders violently. An unearthly scream  
emanates from behind the gag.

Removing the knife from the child's stomach, he roughly grabs a hold of his  
neck, and twists.

And all of Gotham's doctors, and all of Gotham's police,

With a sickening popping noise, the boy lies still, dead. Humpty proceeds to   
slowly and laboriously saw off all of his limbs, his head, ears, and feet.

Suddenly he stops, leaving the dismembered corpse there, he exits the  
vehicle and closes the door, blood stained white button down shirt and black  
trousers and all, and wanders off.

Couldn't put the boy back together again. 


End file.
